


Light Of The Stars

by llokveidr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llokveidr/pseuds/llokveidr
Summary: Loki ponders dreams and life.





	Light Of The Stars

It was ironic. It was ironic that I came to appreciate the light of the stars as I fell from grace. It was a strange thing to realize, quite frankly, that all my life, I had never really paid attention to the stars that had been there all my life. But as the stars wheeled overhead and as the galaxies passed by in a blur of multicolored lights, I found them to be truly beautiful.

A solemn sigh passed through my forlorn lips as I recalled the moments that transpired just days before my fall. It was a moment that would haunt me for all eternity and forever fill my veins with grief. If it was not for the tangible feeling of pain and despair coursing through me, I would have scarcely believed it had truly happened. In fact, I would have taken it for a mere dream. Alas! Fate was not so kind to me. As I continued to descend, one scenario dominated my mind. My father appeared before me in all his wrathful glory, hid expression wrathful as ever and eyes glinting with madness.Thus, his mouth opened, spewing insults, expletives, and my failures. His words were like poison, intent on striking me down. Unable to take any more, I slapped my hands over my worn ears and begged for these illusions to stop. I just wished for this torment to end. Alas, my vision dimmed to reveal the the celestial lights once more. And still I fell. Falling to the beginning of the end.

It could have been minutes days months even that I spent falling through the void. I cared not for the passage of time, for time was meaningless in this vast space of blackness and shimmering light. Once more, images flashed through my sight. This time, it was a memory of one of the few pleasant occurrences that had happened in my life. Sky blue eyes met my own emerald ones. The mere gaze of these irises set my heart alight and into flight, filling my heart with warmth. “Do not give up, my love.” Uttered the musical voice of my beloved Sigyn. “Your life is much too important to be thrown aside so carelessly.”

I smiled softly, taking heart in her words of comfort. And suddenly, with a blink and a splash of water, I found myself drowning in a sea of tears. Tears that I had shed all these years before my fall. The pressure of these tears was astounding. It weighed upon my chest, rendering me breathless.

With a startled gasp, I woke up from my sleep. Sitting up, I pondered over this peculiar dream. It made me quite thoughtful about life. It made me realize that life was not meant to be taken as a lighthearted joke. Rather, it is one you should cherish above all others. After all, you only have one chance at living.


End file.
